


Consorts of the Light

by TrackerKitsune



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Abduction, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bad end, Breeding Kink, Corruption, Edging, Exhibitionism, Knotting, Lightwarden, M/M, Manipulation, Mind Control, Mindbreak, Mpreg, Multi, Non-Human Genitalia, Original Character(s), Possessiveness, Seriously this is dark along with the kink, Size Kink, Threesome, Transformation, cum kink, dub-con, heat - Freeform, no beta we die like men, possibly dead dove do not eat, sin eater
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:15:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25295290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrackerKitsune/pseuds/TrackerKitsune
Summary: Two Warriors of Light and Darkness fall prey to a Lightwarden's power, with no chance of saving themselves or each other, but at least they'll be happy for eternity, right?(READ THE TAGS. Giftfic.)
Relationships: oc threesome
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26





	Consorts of the Light

**Author's Note:**

> Dark, twisted fic. Nyx'a and U'azih belong to one of my lovely rp partners on discord, who has very kindly allowed me to have Ludus utterly wreck them <3 Ludus speaks in italics to signify his voice being dual-toned.

It begins with the moon keeper. 

Snatched from his work with Alphinaud, Nyx'a finds himself wrapped up tight in strong, partially scaled arms and white wings before he can even alert anyone. A chin tucks possessively over the top of his head and he tenses as he's set down somewhere else, wind whistling past silky feathers. They must be somewhere high up.

" _Sweet, prrretty thing,_ " is cooed in his ears and he's turned to face the lightwarden that stole him. The expression under the rim of the mask speaks of softness, and one of those clawed gauntlets ever so carefully caresses his cheek. " _I should like you as a consort, star-marked beauty…_ "

Consort? He knows the depth of that word from the dragons… Bonded mates for life, unless separated by death or madness.

This isn't _fair_ , that this creature of all things is offering Nyx'a the attention and affection that he's been starved of. It's supposed to be his enemy, but he finds himself leaning into the soft touch anyway. The compliment makes him blush unwittingly and he looks down, ears drooped submissively. "B-But… You're… A lightwarden, I should be fighting you… I shouldn't..."

" _Shouldn't_ _what, sweet thing? Accept the love of a creature of the Light?_ " The lightwarden tucks a finger under his chin and makes him look up at that brilliantly burnished mask again. " _Handsome boy… I promise to allow no harm to you if you become my consort. You would be kept safe and cherished like a true mate should be, not made to fight anything and everything they set you against._ "

Cherished. Loved. Protected. Nyx'a knows that he should fight and run, by the Twelve he knows, but the sin eater's sweet and seductive words are pressing every button of what he's wanted for years.

"W-why me? You could have picked anyone…" He asks, not unreasonably. The lightwarden trills happily and rubs his chin over the top of the keeper's head; scent marking him even though he hasn't said yes yet.

" _I have not seen a rare beauty like yourself in many years, and your sweet nature only entices me more,_ " he purrs, watching Nyx'a blush deeper.

Azih is going to kill him, but he reasons to himself that he needs to be alive to be rescued and that means playing along with the sin eater's wishes.

"If… you swear to not hurt my friends, if they come here," he agrees slowly, "then I… I accept. I-I'll be yours." The lightwarden grins at his agreement, cocooning the keeper in his wings again and lifting him up.

" _My handsome sweet consort, my mate,_ " he coos happily, carrying Nyx'a deeper into his territory. He puts him down with infinite care in a very clear nest, soft and cosy in a way that makes the keeper relax. To be so cared for makes him _purr_ , despite himself.

"Yours," he murmurs back, cheeks still darkened with blush. He gives a soft gasp when the lightwarden kisses him, tail lashing in surprise. It's slow, makes him feel warmer and sparks a curiosity for more, to see what his would-be mate's face looks like. "Can you take this off? Please…?" He pokes the mask, and the lightwarden leans back enough to pull it off indulgently. Good. Azih can shoot him in it when he gets here, if Nyx'a can keep it off the sin eater's face in the meantime.

" _You may call me Ludus, my sweet._ " Sulphur-yellow eyes focus on him and Ludus purrs, his claws sliding under the keeper's clothing to begin to undress him. _So soon?_

"Ludus… I-I'm Nyx'a." The air in the nest settles in his lungs, heavy with Ludus' scent, and his head spins.

Nyx'a helps pull his clothes off, soon laid out under the light corrupted dragoon as bare as the day he was born. His eyes are half closed from yet another searing kiss, already half hard in his excitement at being loved. "Are you going to claim me?" He breathes, wanting so much to be _held,_ to be _marked_ and _filled_ by his new mate. An increasingly quiet part of his mind shouts that this is a bad idea, that he should push Ludus to wait a while so that Azih can come save him from his own neediness and want, but the air is so thick and it's too hot to think...

" _Nyx'a,_ " his mate coos and the keeper mewls softly at the sound of his name. " _I_ _will claim you, prrrecious one, but I need to get you rrready first._ "

"R-ready…? O...okay - ah! Ooohhhh…!" A hand wraps around his cock and strokes, bringing him to full hardness; Ludus' gauntlets having been removed in the time they had been talking.

" _Relax and let me do the work, sweet thing,_ " his lightwarden purrs and he can do little else than obey with a nod and a whimper, tail twitching and ears flicking with every arousing touch.

"Ple-ease, Ludus, please please _please_ ," he whines, tail thrashing now. How long has it been? An hour? Two? He's lost track of time entirely, his poor cock throbbing as the lightwarden teases him up to yet another edge and draws him back from it expertly. It's painful and pleasurable at the same time, to be denied his release and yet to be soothed through it and praised each time. "Pleasepleaseplease I'm ready I promise," he begs, pressing his hips down instinctively on the fingers that aren't stroking his oversensitive length lazily. "Need you, want you…"

" _You beg so prettily, my little star,_ " Ludus smirks, thoroughly enjoying having Nyx'a wound up and opened for him. " _I_ _agree, you're ready for me…_ " He pulls away - shushes the whine of emptiness - and slides his trousers down enough to release his impressive and very erect cock. The keeper stares as it's pressed against his smaller one, cheeks on fire as he imagines the _feeling_ of it going inside. If Nyx'a were any less mentally wrecked from being edged for so long, he might be worried if it will fit. Instead he reaches for it with both hands, his body clenching tightly in need. His hips rock up against the thick, ridged length and he shivers at the stimulation.

"Be gentle with me," he whimpers, eyes completely dilated. "You could break me with that…"

" _Beautiful Nyx'a,_ " the lightwarden purrs, smirking darkly. He lines himself up, sliding the tapered tip in slowly. " _I_ _fully intend to._ " 

"Hhh!" Nyx'a gasps wordlessly and clings to the hands on his hips, eyes widening as he's slowly, carefully rocked into and opened up by a cock halfway between a breeding Nunh's and a _dragon's_. Ilm by deliciously thick ilm, the lightwarden sinks into him patiently. The ridges catch and lightly tug at his saliva-slicked passage, even with the amount of preparation he's been given. His tail thumps against the nest wall as he pants. It doesn't hurt. It _should_ hurt, with the sin eater's size and his inexperience… Instead he feels like he's closer to release than through any of his edging.

Ludus seems to keep going for ages before he sheathes himself entirely in the young man, rubbing his stomach fondly with one hand.

" _Good boy,_ " he praises with a grin, " _now the real fun begins._ "

"Fu… ah… hah… f-fun…? How… How'd you… fit..." Nyx'a is trembling, breathing erratic and his ears quivering madly as he tries to get used to the feeling of being so _full_. "So big, sooo big…" He's never even been taken before, always too shy to ask for what he wants, so to take this size cock… he shouldn't be feeling so comfortable, but perhaps it's something to do with Ludus' saliva, since he used it to prep Nyx'a? Whatever it is, he feels _too good_ to really care. He feels his stomach with one hand to find it already slightly bulging from the size of the member inside his body, and whimpers as his much smaller length twitches.

The lightwarden purrs deeply, the sound rumbling through his body and into the keeper - only exacerbating the overwhelming sensations he's feeling. Of course his saliva is laced with light, as are all of a sin eater's bodily fluids - and more than enough to start influencing a mortal's biology and aether to better take what he's about to give his lovely consort. " _Good boy… I'm going to claim you fully now._ _Hold on._ " He draws his hips back, until only the tip is in Nyx'a's still tight passage, and thrusts back in in one solid motion. His little consort cries out in surprise, tail curling round his arm. Again. And again. And again. The keeper is clinging to his shoulders now, rocking back into his thrusts in an endearing and inexperienced manner.

"Ah! Hah, Ludus, mmaa-ah, ma-ate," he whimpers and mewls with every thrust, pretty moans of the lightwarden's name coming from him. Nyx'a feels overwhelmed already, his ears quivering as his senses narrow down to just the feeling of being _fucked_. It only takes a couple more thrusts for the tightness in his belly to snap, pulling him over the edge that Ludus has had him skillfully sat on for the last hour without warning. "!!!!" His cry is _loud_ even as he buries his face in the sin eater's armour, his release drawn out by the continued thrusting. It splatters up his stomach to his chest, little dribbles coming from his cock with each thrust in that his mate makes.

He doesn't see the smug smirk on the light corrupted seeker's face.

"... Lu… Ludus," Nyx'a pants once he can speak again, "can… you… I… please..." he wants to ask him to stop just for a few minutes, but at the same time he doesn't want him to stop _at all_. He hears the lightwarden coo at him and feels a hand rubbing his back in soothing circles as the thick length inside him just keeps _moving_.

" _You're so beautiful, my little star,_ " Ludus praises him, fucking him faster and delighting in his keening moan. " _So gorgeous, painted like that… What do you think, love? Shall I add to your new patterning?_ " His tone drops into something dark and possessive. " _Or… should I paint your insides instead? Fill you up and stain you with my seed so no one else will dare to try claiming you?_ " He watches Nyx'a shudder and whine as another glob of seed drips from the keeper's dick.

"I-I…" Nyx'a clenches and presses into his next thrust, practically begging with his body. "Inside, please, inside, Ludus, nnh-cum in me, fill me, claim me," he begs and babbles, surrendering utterly as the sin eater growls and ups his pace. "Ohgods, so big, so good, don'tstop _don'tstopple_ ** _ase_ **-" Something swells against his entrance and pushes in more with every thrust, making him gasp breathlessly as he's opened up even more to accommodate it. Ludus' teeth worry at his shoulder and he mewls again, tilting his head to give him more room.

A knot, the keeper's mind supplies hazily - Twelve take him, the lightwarden is going to knot him. Finally it pops inside his tight body and swells larger, locking them together as his nerves light up. "Lu-udus!! Ludus, cumming, I- _!!_ " Nyx'a cuts himself off with a loud cry, feeling his mate's sharp fangs bite into his neck as warmth floods his insides and splatters on his already soiled belly at the same time. He clings to the seeker, pressing up into those teeth and keeping them in his neck. "...So much," he whimpers in the next moment, ears wiggling in happiness. "I'm gonna be such… Such a mess, Ludus…" His stomach has rounded slightly from the amount of cum his mate has released; all the light in it racing through his aether and making him warm and lax in the lightwarden's arms.

Ludus purrs deeply, sucking and licking at his little consort's neck. " _I have so much more yet to give you, my Nyx'a,_ " he smirks, holding the smaller man close possessively. A low hum comes from him a few minutes later. " _Going to breed you full of my seed, my little keeperrr._ " He feels him shiver, sees the mortal's tail whipping in excitement.

"Yes, give me everything! I'm greedy, Ludus, I want it _all_ ," Nyx'a giggles breathlessly, eyes bright and hazy with need and want and _lust_. "All mine and only mine," he purrs to himself happily, "fill me more~!"

" _Savour this feeling for now, you needy little thing,_ " the lightwarden laughs, shaking his head in amusement and drawing him into a deeper kiss - feeling the light inside his little mate rise in response. Enough of it to throw his aether out of balance, but not yet enough to _turn_ the keeper. " _There will be plenty of time for more._ "


End file.
